


Late Night Wanders

by geeelatinnn



Series: Midnight Ramblings [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Want to go for a walk? Hokuto meant to delete it but Juri decided to play around with him and hit the back of his phone causing his thumb to press send."Juri! Oh god!" Hokuto sat up in panic and dropped his phone on the bed to cover his face with both his hands.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Midnight Ramblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819966
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Late Night Wanders

_Hey, are you up?_ Hokuto kept staring at his typed message. Debating with himself whether or not he should send it to Taiga. He rolled over his bed forgetting about the other male with him.

"Ow! Watch it!" Juri complained as Hokuto accidentally hit him with his phone. "Give me that!" Juri took Hokuto's phone and pressed send. "You're welcome!" He shuffled back to bed covering himself with a blanket.

"What have you done, Juri!" Hokuto wanted to say more but he received a reply from Taiga.

_Yeah. You? Having trouble sharing the bed with Juri? It's a shame there was a mix up, right?_

Juri was reading over Hokuto's shoulder. "Hey, I'm the one getting randomly hit by a phone here."

"Shut up and go to sleep." Hokuto shuffled in bed so that he was facing Juri and Juri could only see the back of his phone now. _I'd rather share this bed with you._ Hokuto typed in but erased it again.

_How about you there? Enjoying the twin beds with Kouchi?_

_Kouchi's a real grandpa. He lied down in bed and fell asleep in a snap of a finger. I wanted to talk a little…_

_Want to go for a walk?_ Hokuto meant to delete it but Juri decided to play around with him and hit the back of his phone causing his thumb to press send.

"Juri! Oh god!" Hokuto sat up in panic and dropped his phone on the bed to cover his face with both his hands.

Juri picked up the phone and invaded Hokuto's privacy and read his conversation with Taiga. Juri couldn't help but laugh. "Better bring your A game because Taiga just said yes." Juri put Hokuto's phone on his lap.

"He said what?" Hokuto quickly pulled up his phone.

_Yeah, sure. Meet you at the lobby?_

Hokuto got out of bed quickly. He checked himself up in the mirror, fixed his hair a little and applied some moisturizer.

"Finally I get to sleep!" Juri shouted as Hokuto went out of the room.

Hokuto was happy, maybe too happy, he couldn't keep his smile off his face. He thought that he'd probably arrive at the lobby before Taiga did and he had to compose himself while waiting so he wouldn't embarrass himself. But still, just the thought of walking around with Taiga, just them, made him smile.

"Wow, you wanted to get away from Juri that bad, huh?" A familiar voice teased him.

Hokuto nervously chuckled as he walked towards Taiga. _Damn it, why is he here already? Why does he look so good? Why does he smell so good? Why the hell did he say yes to a walk in the middle of the night?_ Hokuto's thoughts came in flashes and he could not find the right words to say.

Taiga snapped his fingers. "Earth to Hokuto, are you there?"

Hokuto shook his head. "I'm sorry… I'm just…" _Think damn it!_

"Maybe some air will do you good. Let's go." Taiga led the way out of the lobby and to the picnic area of the onsen they decided to stay at and relax after their final show ended.

Hokuto's feet followed where Taiga led them, not taking his eyes off of Taiga. His pale skin was even more evident under the moonlight, his blonde hair in a ponytail made it easier for Hokuto to see the details of his face, and honestly, why does Taiga smell so good in the middle of the night?

Taiga sat down on a bench. "The stars are out tonight." He pointed out. "They're pretty."

"Just like you." Hokuto said his thoughts out loud and turned around before Taiga could see him flush.

"What?"

"Nothing." Hokuto shook his head and sat on the same bench as Taiga, leaving a considerable space between them that if it were only up to him should not even exist in the first place.

"No. You did say something." Taiga slid closer to him. The space between them gone along with Hokuto's breath and normal heart beat. "Come on. What was it?" Taiga tugged on the sleeves of Hokuto's coat. "What is it~?"

Hokuto sighed, defeated by how utterly adorable Taiga was. "I said you're pretty."

Taiga chuckled and let go of Hokuto's sleeve. "I heard you the first time. I just wanted to hear it again." 

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair is you being ridiculously cute right now." Taiga poked at Hokuto's cheek and Hokuto's ears felt hot and turned red. "You're blushing." Taiga laughed, his angelic voice echoing in Hokuto's mind.

"Could you stop teasing me?"

Hokuto was not expecting Taiga's next move. Taiga sat straight and leaned his head on Hokuto's shoulder. Hokuto could swear his heart is just about to leave his body with it's rapid beating.

"What's not fair is you still choosing to room with Juri even through the mix up, even after stealing glances at me and watching me closely, and I even dropped hints about cuddles but you didn't seem to notice." Taiga played with Hokuto's fingers.

Hokuto was stunned. At a loss for words to answer Taiga's confession.

"It should have been me."

"I wanted it to." Hokuto locked their fingers together. "But, I was afraid to get rejected and I could not think of an excuse for a sudden change in roommate assignments especially since Jesse and Shin will still choose to room with each other."

"Is that really it or you just have a lot of fun with Juri?" Taiga sounded jealous but Hokuto did not want to assume anything, instead he tried to push his buttons just to be sure.

"Well, Juri is a whole lot of fun."

Taiga raised up his head and faced Hokuto. Frows burrowed and lips in a pout. Hokuto found him absolutely adorable. It's taking all his self control not to pull Taiga in for a hug.

"Maybe you should have taken a walk with Juri instead then!" Taiga stood up. He was about to walk away when Hokuto pulled him by the wrist he fell right on Hokuto's lap.

"But I asked you, right?"

Taiga could feel Hokuto's breath on his skin and it was his turn to flush red this time, his pale skin easily flushed. Taiga hid his face behind his hands. "Let's go back."

Hokuto chuckled. He embraced him for a short while before letting go. They walked back to their rooms side by side this time, Hokuto stealing glances at Taiga from time to time.

When Hokuto entered the room, the lamp on his side of the bed was turned on and Juri was not on the bed. There was a note stuck to the lamp.

_Enjoy the night. I'll room with Kouchi for now._

_Juri_

There was a knock on the door. Hokuto hurried to open it.

"So… I got kicked out of my own room by your roommate." Taiga was standing by the doorway.

Hokuto pulled him inside, embracing him as he closed the door. They both took off their coat before lying down on the bed. Taiga snuggled close to Hokuto on the bed, burying his face between Hokuto's shoulder blades as Hokuto wrapped an arm around him.

"You got what you wanted." Hokuto was caressing his back.

"No." Taiga said. "You got what you wanted."

Hokuto kissed the top of Taiga's head. "Rest now, Taiga. You had a long day. I would know, since I was constantly watching you."

"Why are your abs so toned?" Taiga said as he ran his hand over Hokuto's abs. "Do you do it for yourself? For the fans? For me?"

"Sleep now, baby tiger. You'll have plenty of time to harass my body some other day."

"Oh so we're moving to nicknames already? Is that it?" Taiga giggled.

"God, I can never win you over can't I?" Hokuto sighed.

"I think tonight you just did."

Hokuto tilted Taiga's head and leaned in to kiss him softly. "Will that shut you up and make you go to sleep?"

"I think you wanted it more than I do - "

Taiga was cut off as Hokuto captured his lips in a deeper kiss this time, grabbing a fistful of Taiga's hair to keep him in place as Taiga eased up on their kiss.

Hokuto was the one to pull away. "Good night." He pulled Taiga closer to let him lean on his shoulder again.

**Author's Note:**

> Things happen when you're suddenly hit with both insomnia and KyomoHoku feels at night and well this happened.  
> Thank you for taking time to read this.  
> Hit me up at twitter @geeelatinnn if you want to share some things


End file.
